Simpsons treehouse of horror fanfiction the universal zombie outbreak
by optimusyoshi
Summary: The Autobots land in Springfield because Megatron is trying to use dark energon to create a zombie army!
1. Chapter 1 intro

The Simpsons treehouse of horror fanfiction the universal zombie outbreak!

Written by optimusyoshi

Without further ado let's begin. In the Simpsons house in Springfield it was a normal day. Nothing weird nothing out of the ordinary until one of the two giant spaceships crashed landed. In the Simpsons yard! And the other one landed close by! And Marge asked the robots why they were here and who were they? And the robot leader respawned with I am the leader of the Autobots Optimus prime. And these are my fellow Autobots Jazz, Wheeljack, Arcee and Cliffjumper. We have come here to stop the Decepticons from using dark Energon to create a zombie army! And the other ship that crashed nearby was the Decepticons! Their leader Megatron! And his Decepticon army Shockwave, Ramjet, Blitzwing, and Lugnut. Then Optimus prime asked is there any way that the Decepticons can make energy? Then Marge replied with there is a nuclear power plant my husband works there. And Optimus prime said to the other Autobots the Decepticons could already be there making their zombie army with dark Energon right now! There's no time to lose Autobots roll out! But Marge insisted that she came with them. Because her husband worked there. And he might be in danger! And so he decided to let her come with him. But when they got to the nuclear power plant the Decepticons were already there! Manufacturing dark Energon to make their zombie army! And Optimus told Cliffjumper to get as many people as you can to safety! And he told Wheeljack and Arcee to help guard Marge just in case! And he and Jazz would go and stop Megatron! So Optimus and Jazz broke into Mr Burn's office where Lugnut was holding Megatron in gun mode. Pointing him at Mr Burn's head! Until Jazz shot a really loud stream of music out of his speakers at Lugnut And accidently pulled the trigger shooting Mr Burns blowing his head off! Blood and pieces of his brain went everywhere! Optimus prime was horrified because he was too late to save a humans life! Jazz asked Optimus if he was okay? Optimus threw his axe at Lugnut's eye blinding him permanently! Optimus said let's get out of here! And they started running! Then Megatron transformed out of gun mode and into robot mode and started chasing them down. He called his other Decepticons, Shockwave and Ramjet to gather as much dark Energon as they can to start the zombie army! He also called Blitzwing. And told him to help get Lugnut out of there. And Blitzwing said okay and he turned into a fighter jet and broke through the window and picked up Lugnut. And Megatron asked did you get him? Blitzwing responded with yes. Megatron said perfect! And now Megatron's plan was now in effect. end of part one!

* * *

also this was my first published fanfiction ever hope you like it :]


	2. chapter 2 the war begins

Simpsons treehouse of horror fanfiction the universal zombie outbreak part 2 written by optimusyoshi let's continue where we left off!

So now that Megatron had gathered all of the dark Energon. From the nuclear power plant. now he just needed a robot to test it on! Because a human and the robot would disintegrate. If they touched dark Energon. So Megatron had only one choice to sacrifice Lugnut! To raise his army of the living dead! Meanwhile Optimus prime and Jazz where trying to escape from Megatron! But then Optimus told Jazz to stop and wait. Jazz turned around and he didn't see Megatron behind him. Jazz asked Optimus where did he go? I don't know? Go get the other Autobots. Arcee, Wheeljack and Cliffjumper just in case. So Jazz did as Optimus said and he got the other Autobots. As fast as he could. he asked Wheeljack if had a Decepticon tracker or something like that? Wheeljack replied well you're in luck! I happen to have a Decepticon tracker right here! Optimus then heard a scream he knew it was Marge Simpson! He knew he had to react quickly! so he told Wheeljack to use his Decepticon tracker. Because most likely the Decepticons abducted her! They started tracking the Decepticons. Until they made it to Homer's workstation. Cliffjumper asked with an attitude why are we here? Optimus said I don't really know? Optimus prime asked Wheeljack why are we here? Wheeljack responded with the scanner led us here. But I don't know why? Then the Autobots heard a scream coming from under the floor. They knew it wasn't Marge's scream because it was higher in pitch. But Optimus decided to investigate Optimus would never let a human life be in danger! So they started searching on the floor. they found a trapdoor but Cliffjumper was the only one small enough to fit down there. While he was down there he found the Decepticons. Megatron, Ramjet, Shockwave and Lugnut. who was still had Optimus prime's axe in his eye! But he also noticed something else. Two people were chained to the floor being whipped! One of them was Marge Simpson! But there was someone else there too. He was bald and had two hairs on his head. He also had a straight m above his ear. Also he was wearing a white shirt and blue pants. Who was this man? But he had no time to think about who this man was. Because he was being tortured by Shockwave with a whip! But Cliffjumper had a plan to save Marge and this mysterious man! But then he saw Megatron performing a sacrifice on Lugnut! Cliffjumper knew he had to stop him so he burst into action! He turned into his car mode and he distracted them. Megatton told him to hold still and started shooting his fusion cannon at Cliffjumper. Then Cliffjumper jumped in the air and landed on top of Ramjet. Megatron shot his fusion cannon and Cliffjumper jumped out of the way. So Megatron tried to tell Ramjet to get out of the way! But he accidentally got shot by the fusion cannon and he was blown to bits! But then Megatron started laughing evilly and he said time to raise my army of the living dead! So he took Ramjets head the only part of his body to survive the blast. So he ripped Ramjets head in half and said my undead army will be complete! Cliffjumper knew he had to get out of there! But first he had to save Marge and this mysterious man! So he picked up one of Ramjet's missiles and shot it at the chains that was holding them. So he turned into a car and said let's get out of here! So Marge and whoever this guy was got into Cliffjumper without a second thought! So Cliffjumper asked who are you? he replied I am Homer J Simpson and this is my wife Marge! Cliffjumper replied well i've met Marge before. Come on let's go meet up with Optimus and the others. So Cliffjumper went back up the trap door. where he saw Optimus Prime and he introduced Homer Simpson. But then Optimus said we have no time for peace the zombies have risen! Cliffjumper said what do you mean? Optimus said just look outside! Cliffjumper said back oh my god!


	3. Chapter 3 death

Simpsons treehouse of horror Simpsons treehouse of horror fanfiction the universal zombie outbreak part 3 written by optimusyoshi lets begin!

Optimus prime said to Cliffjumper, Jazz, Wheeljack, Arcee, Marge and Homer. We need to get out of here because the zombie apocalypse has begun! Any questions? Marge then said we need to save my kids! There probably at school right now! Optimus said back well if there are more human lives that are in danger. We must do the best we can to save lives! Autobots roll out we have a mission to save Marge's kids! So Optimus Prime turned into his truck mode. He said to Marge and Homer get in. So Marge and Homer got in immediately as soon as they got in. optimus prime broke through the wall of homer's office driving to the school the other Autobots followed him. Optimus was running over zombies squishing their blood and guts everywhere! Until five minutes later Optimus and his other Autobots made it to the school. Optimus told Wheeljack that he should go with him Wheeljack agreed. So Optimus and Wheeljack went inside the school a zombie jumped out of the locker and bit wheeljack in the arm! Optimus then shot the zombie blood went everywhere! Optimus then asked wheeljack if he was going to be okay? But wheeljack started coughing up Energon! Optimus knew he was becoming a zombie! So now Optimus had to make a decision live with the guilt of killing his own friend or die himself! But then he had to make a decision so he decided to accept the guilt of killing his friend! So he shot him in the head with his Ion Blaster three times! Blowing his head off making sure he was dead! Optimus prime started crying saying why did I have to kill my friend WHY! Meanwhile Jazz, Arcee, Cliffjumper, Marge and Homer. Waiting at the entrance for

Optimus prime to get Marge's kids. But then Jazz said he's taking an awfully long why though? Arcee and Cliffjumper both replied agreed. So Jazz, Arcee, and Marge decided to investigate. Where was Optimus prime and Wheeljack? But then they heard something and they saw Megatron, Shockwave Lugnut, and Blitzwing! Jazz was ready to yell stop right there Megatron! But then Megatron did something weird. He told Jazz to shush or he would be killed by the monster. But Jazz asked monster what monster? Arcee heard a scream by the entrance we better go check if it was Cliffjumper! Jazz then transformed into a car and said let's go figure out what that noise was! So Jazz, Arcee, and Marge Arcee,. Went back to the entrance where they saw Optimus prime trying to kill Cliffjumper! But just as Cliffjumper was about to get ripped in half by Optimus! Megatron showed up out of nowhere! turned into a gun and he ordered Blitzwing to shoot Optimus Prime. So he shot Optimus Prime through his chest killing him!

Jazz said WHAT THE HELL MEGATRON! Megatron said back I did not kill Optimus prime because I wanted to. I killed him because he turned into a monster! What do you mean? said Jazz. Megatron said come with me do you see this oh my god! Is that Wheeljack's corpse? Who could have done this! I will give you the answer Optimus Prime. But Jazz asked why would he kill his friend? He said in disbelief. Megatron then said he feared for his life so he killed him! But he went insane afterwards due to guilt and realization. That he killed his friend of course. Megatron then said I know a way out of here escape while we still can! Jazz replied but first we have to go and save marge's kids! That's why we came here in the first place. Megatron sighed okay but if your not back in twenty minutes .I'm going to abandon you we can't risk having any zombies following us. Is it a deal? Jazz, Cliffjumper, Arcee, Marge and Homer all agreed!

Jazz, Shockwave, Arcee and Homer were tasked with finding the kids. While the rest go with Megatron to safety! So now Jazz and the others were searching for the kids. Until Shockwave noticed something weird. He saw a little girl crying over something. Shockwave said to Jazz hold me in gun mode just in case a zombie pops out! Jazz agreed so he transformed into his gun form. Jazz picked him up and approached the crying girl. He asked her what he name was? She replied I am Lisa Simpson. He asked her why she was crying? She said because her brother Bart got bit by a zombie! Jazz said well I just lost my best friend and mentor

Optimus Prime. So we should probably get out of here before we turn into zombies.

Lisa said okay. So she was following Jazz and the others until a bunch of zombies surrounded them! Jazz tried shooting them but there were so many that he couldn't possibly kill them all! So he told Shockwave to save the girl. But he would find his own path Shockwave said okay and he flew away as a gun Jazz was about to die until he had an idea! he turned his speakers on full blast immobilizing them! Somehow he escaped but now since Optimus was dead he was going to pick his own path! End of part 3!


End file.
